Cloud computing is performed on multiple computing nodes using a virtualization technology, and a virtual machine (VM) that provides a service is deployed on each computing node.
A virtual switch is deployed on a computing node. In a virtual network for cloud computing, virtual switches on different computing nodes are interconnected using the network, and a data packet can be forwarded between the virtual switches. A VM on the computing node accesses a service network using the virtual switch. The service network belongs to the virtual network. VMs on the different computing nodes interact data packets with each other in the service network.
In other approaches, connectivity or network performance between two computing nodes is detected by performing a dialing test using VMs on the two computing nodes and using a service network. Specific implementation of the dialing test is as follows. A VM on a computing node is manually operated to send a data packet used for a dialing test to a virtual switch on the computing node, the virtual switch on the computing node forwards the data packet to a virtual switch on another computing node in the service network, and then, the virtual switch on the other computing node forwards the data packet to a VM on the other computing node. It can be learned that, in the other approaches, a dialing test is implemented in a service network using a VM, and a service is affected because a service resource of the VM is occupied by the dialing test.